


You Are My Sunshine

by Michael_Mell_Is_A_Bean



Category: markiplier - Fandom, schneepiplier
Genre: Angst, I killed my child I'm sorry, M/M, Not ashamed, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Mell_Is_A_Bean/pseuds/Michael_Mell_Is_A_Bean
Summary: Basically Dr. Iplier and Dr. Schneeplestein are dancing when someone breaks in, kills Dr. Iplier, and steals stuff.I really ship Schneepiplier I'm sorry, also I'm calling Dr. Iplier Matthew in this.I originally posted this on Wattpad so....





	You Are My Sunshine

"You are my Sunshine"

Matthew smiled as he danced with Schneep

"My only sunshine"

Schneep lead the dance, mostly because Matthew didn't really know how to dance that much.

"You make me happy, When the skies are grey"

They both were so engrossed in dancing that they didn't hear someone break in.

"You'll never know dear, How much I love you"

Then there was a gunshot and Matthew was soon falling to the ground. All their stuff were stolen and the robbers left.

"Please don't take my sunshine away"

Schneep drops to his knees and cries as Matthew whispers his last words.

"I love you Schneep, Forever and Always"

None of the things that were stolen that day were as important as the life that was stolen from Matthew Iplier.


End file.
